TyLee's Adventures
by Rae Anime
Summary: TyLee is now the daughter an orphan as well as her sisters. Instead of Azula recruiting her to find the Avatar she wants to help stop the war.


TyLee's Adventure

TyLee was walking around the circus stretching her legs out. She was thinking if she was doing the right thing. Her father and mother just died from a house fire while her and her sisters were out shopping. They were devastated when they all heard about their parents dieing. They went to the funeral to attend but only TyLee knew how they died. When she was a little girl her mother and father told her and her sisters how the war was all wrong. They told her not to tell anyone and she listened but the Fire Lord heard it from someone and decided to kill the family but didn't succeed.

TyLee and her sisters were left alone in the world and decided to join the circus. All of her sisters were skilled in many things but what their father told them made them even more special. They had relatives all over the world and nations. She started walking over to her younger sisters.

RyLee was a very smart and was the second oldest after TyLee herself at the age of thirteen. She was a skilled firebender and study too much to be a great advisor when the war is over. She wears a small black over the shoulder top with black capris and flats. Her hair is at her shoulders with a headband that holds a fire nation insignia on it with small red hoops.

T'Lee at the age of twelve was a tomboy by any means necessary and when she gets agitated she manages to throw you anywhere as long as you are on the earth. She was rough but still had a sweet spot for her sisters. She always wears a pair of brown shorts and a green spaghetti strap t shirt but she never wears shoes. She keeps her hair in a high ponytail that has brown streaks coming out of with a green barrette, and wears brown studs.

LeeTy is one year younger than T'Lee and is a skilled waterbender. She didn't really care what her mother and father actually say about her appearance as long as she is happy and she respected them for that. She wears a light but mid length blue and purple cardigan with blue leggings and blue flats. She leaves her hair at waist length with purple earrings and a blue flower.

SyLin was 10 years old and was an airbender but she wasn't a master airbender due to the fact that the Fire Nation wiped out all the Air Nomads. She is a punk rebel that sneaks out at night to go to partys and hang with her friends. She wears an orange colored dress that comes just above the knee but with yellow capris underneath and orange flats. She also wears a yellow bracelet to represent the Air Nomads as well as an orange bow.

The twins Rasha and Nasha are very different and alike in many ways. Rasha likes going outdoors and practicing with her sword while Nasha likes staying inside and practicing her Dual Swords. They both wear different articles of clothing a day as well. Rasha wears a Water tribe and Fire Nation Dress with white leggings while Nasha wore an Earth Kingdom and Air Nomad T shirt with shorts underneath and each of their earrings are multicolored as well as their pins. Nasha had her hair in pigtails as Rasha had a half up half down do.

"Hey" TyLee said. None of the girls spoke to her. "What happened." She asked out of concern. "The princess is here TyLee" Nasha and Rasha said. TyLee nodded and went to the head tent followed by her sisters.

"Hello TyLee" Princess Azula said. "Hi Azula" she said. "I Came here to tell you important information"Azula said.

"What is it" she asked. "I know how you are a bender" she said coolly. " I'm not a bender Azula" she stated. "Oh yes you are. All of you. TyLee is a metalbender, RyLee a firebender, T'Lee earthbender, LeeTy is a waterbender, SyLin an airbender, and the twins are bloodbenders or lightning benders"

"Whatever you say Azula but what is the real reason you came here" "I want you, RyLee, and T'Lee to come and help me with a little problem. My father wants me to find my brother and uncle." she said. "Well I'm sorry Azula but I'm sticking with my sisters no one makes a Hei Gon separate not even a princess" TyLee said. "How dare you treat your princess this way"Azula yelled. She shot a fire blast at the sisters but RyLee blocked its path. TyLee went and paralyzed Azula.

"Well princess, Me and my sisters are going to go to somewhere far away so we can end this stupid war between the nations." LeeTy said. The others laughed and went away to find their closet cousin they knew, Toph Bei Fong.

* * *

Toph was walking around the grounds of her house bending a few blocks now and then. Then all of a sudden 7 girls came and fell on the ground. She went over to wear she felt the girls' vibrations. "What are you doing invading Bei Fong Property" she asked irritated. "This is Bei Fong property" TyLee asked. "Didn't I Just say that" Toph said. "Just shut up. We are here to meet Lao, Poppy, and you" T'Lee said. "And who might you be" "Your cousin"

Toph and the others went to her parents. "Dad, Mom" she started. "Who are these people Toph" Poppy asked. "We are her cousins" SyLin said. "There is no way you are her cousins. Me and Poppy are an only child." Lao said. "No I have a sister" Poppy said.

Lao and the others stared at her. "Her name was Lequra" she said. "That's was our mom" RyLee said. "What do you mean was.? What happened to Lequra" All the sisters began to sniffle. "Our mom and dad died in a house fire because they hate the world as much as we do" Rasha said. Poppy's eyes started to water.

"Can we stay with you" T'Lee asked. "Sure" Lao said. Maids came in and took them to their rooms. They then later met back up with Lao, Poppy, and Toph.

"SO what other relatives do you have besides us" Toph asked. "Well we are actually from around the world, My dad was Water Tribe, my mom was Earth Kingdom, and we are all different benders born on Fire Nation lands." SyLin said.

"So are any of you disabled or benders" Lao asked. "Well I was the only disabled one but I overcame blindness with this Guru I met." T'Lee said. Toph looked shocked. As well as Poppy and Lao. "And yes we are all benders. I'm metal, RyLee is a firebender, T'Lee is an earthbender, LeeTy a waterbender, SyLin an airbender, Nasha a lightning bender, and Rasha a bloodbender. " TyLee said.

"That's good" Poppy said proud of her nieces' bending.

"Hey maybe I can show Toph how to not go blind anymore" T'Lee suggested. "That would be great" Toph announced.

"Alright you know the vibrations in the Earth to see me right" T'lee asked. Toph nodded. "Good now copy my moves exactly and you'll be able to see" Toph obliged in every move and after they were done her eye color changed from sea foam green to a jade green. "I CAN SEE!" she said excited. Everyone ran over to congratulate the young Bei Fong. They all went to sleep not knowing the events that will happen tomorrow.


End file.
